


Day Four: Meet Me Again (Modern AU)

by Exalted_Dawn



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Multiple Lifetimes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chrobin Week, Chrobin Week 2019, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soulmate au where when you touch them you remember your past life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exalted_Dawn/pseuds/Exalted_Dawn
Summary: “May we meet again, in a better life…”Robin never would have guessed that the most important moment of her life could happen at the worst possible time.Soulmate Au/Modern Au. Chrobin Week Day 4.A one shot about a love that spans lifetimes.





	Day Four: Meet Me Again (Modern AU)

**Author's Note:**

> One shot for Chrobin Week Day 4! For those of you wondering where day three is, I did a drawing on my tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/exalted-dawn
> 
> Soulmate AU where the first time you touch your soulmate, you remember your most recent past-life.

_ “Thank you, Chrom. For… everything…” Robin smiled despite herself, tears stinging at her eyes and blurring the world around her. She could already feel the energy flying from her body. Her death would be swift. “Tell the others… that my last thoughts were of them…” _

_ Chrom rushed forward, just in time to catch her as all strength left her legs. Even with him so close, Robin found that she could no longer make out the features of her husband on the face of the man who held her now.  _

_ She lifted a nearly translucent hand to his cheek, desperate for the feel of his warmth. It was so cold. “May we meet again, in a better life…” _

_ Distantly, she could hear Chrom yelling for her. Or perhaps  _ **_at_ ** _ her. She couldn’t tell anymore. Everything was so hazy.  _

_ So this is what death felt like… How scary.  _

_ If only she could stay… _

_ But no matter. _

_ If not now- then, perhaps… _

_.... _

_ Another… time…  _

* * *

**7:26**

Robin huffed and shoved her phone back in her pocket, foot bouncing impatiently as she stared down the glowing, neon hand. How a single light could take so long to turn from red to green was beyond her, but if it didn’t change soon she might just take her chances dodging cars. 

If she missed this interview, she was going to  _ kill  _ Henry. 

She did another quick check of her things to make sure she had absolutely  _ everything  _ for her meeting. Keys, wallet, ID, application papers, list of questions, phone... 

**7:26.** Still no change. 

Robin sighed, eyeing the coffee place across the street longingly. If  _ someone _ hadn’t stolen the car this morning, she might have had time to stop in for a cup, but now she was tired, cold, and running very very late. Already, she could feel her fingers itching to check the time again, but she doubted that much has changed in the past three seconds. 

Her gaze snapped back to the crosswalk prompt, shoving any thoughts of warm, bitter caffeinated temptation to the deepest corners of her mind. She only had 49 minutes to get herself across the city, and she really needed this job if she had any chance of convincing her father that she didn’t have to move back home. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the red hand blinked away; the signal to walk taking its place. Without a second to spare, she launched forward, ducking and weaving between crowds of people to push herself to the front of the rush. No way in Grima’s wings was she going to chance missing this light.

Bodies blurred around her, their winter coats forming a shifting sea of beige, white, and grey. She prayed that she was running in the right direction and not into the middle of the intersection, fully relying on the flow of foot traffic to guide her rather than going by sight alone. 

Which proved to not be the smartest decision. 

“Whoa! Hey-”

That and a sudden and abrupt blow to the head was the only warning she was given before Robin found herself staring up at the city skyline. Her elbows and palms stung with newly-made scrapes, but luckily enough the rush of people weren’t intent of trampling her today, so she was okay all things considered. 

“Oh gods! Are you alright, Miss? I’m  _ so  _ sorry.”

Suddenly, Robin’s sight was filled with blue. A man stood above her; navy hair ruffled and brilliant azure eyes blown wide in surprise. She latently realized that she must have run into him and-- unsurprisingly, considering his height-- been knocked flat on her back by the impact. 

“I- uhm, yeah. I’m fine. Just a bit dazed. Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” She let out an uncomfortable chuckle, slowly pushing herself up on her hands despite the sting. Something brushed against her fingers, then; a half eaten orange, peel still attached. “Ah-ummmmmm….?”

The man’s face, already pink from the morning chill, darkened to a bright red; his eyes darting between her and the half-devoured fruit. “Hahaha...ha, ah sorry, that was my breakfast. I didn’t have enough, ah, time to peel it before leaving so…” An awkward pause. “Just- Don’t worry about it. Let me help you up, Miss.”

Just as eager to abandon  _ that  _ possible line of conversation, Robin happily accepted his offered hand. “Thanks-”

Dizziness crashed into her like a truck. 

Memories flashed through her mind, one after the other. A great dragon flying above a burning world. Miles of armored bodies clashing against one another, painting the earth red with blood. A huge tree covered in pink, crystalline blossoms. A girl with a mask and a boy with a cloak. Vast deserts and snow capped mountains. Dark tents lit by candlelight. A beautiful castle amidst a celebrating city. Wide open fields below blue skies. 

And  _ him _ . 

Over and over and over again. 

She saw him with that same outstretched hand and kind smile. Hours spent over the war table, trading quips and jokes with one another when the work got too dull. Embarrassing moments of interrupted bathing and cringeworthy apologies. 

Then there was a beautiful wedding, celebrated by thousands. Scenes of mornings shared entangled in each other's limbs and nights carried by gentle kisses and whispered words flooded her senses. His touch scorched her skin and his voice rang in her ears, the echo of laughter and warmth bringing unbidden tears to her eyes. 

How could she have forgotten? 

All this time-

...

“...Chrom?”

The blare of a car horn rang in her ears, deafening. No sooner had her senses returned to her, than the gleam of headlights flooded her vision. She had seen the car too late.

Robin braced herself; waiting for an impact that never came. 

With a sudden ferocity, Robin was tugged upwards; her arm almost yanked from its socket as Chrom tucked her body into his and lurched backwards. 

Distantly, she registered the rush of wind as a car zoomed past, barely missing them by a hair, but everything was muted by the frantic heartbeat beneath her ear. Chrom’s chest heaved against her, frantically drawing in breath as though he’d just taken his first one in years. 

Slowly, she allowed her eyes to peel open, chancing a glance upward until she was met with one bluer than any sky. Chrom stared down at her with newfound weight, recognition and shock plain on his features. But that instant was all they were allowed before the world came crashing back down upon them.

In a brief moment of clarity, Robin remembered that they were standing in the middle of the crosswalk of a busy intersection, surrounded by speeding cars and impatient drivers. Using what little amount of sense she’d managed to gather in the aftershock of… everything, she pushed out of Chrom’s vice-like grip and ushered him back towards the curb and to relative safety. 

All around them, people gawked; some wandering close to inquire after their wellbeing but most content to just stare from afar. However, Robin could hardly register her surroundings as it was. Rather, her focus was centered entirely on the man in front of her, still clutching her arm like it was his only lifeline. 

No. Not a man. The love of her life. Her husband.

“Chrom-!” 

“ _ Robin! _ ”

She wasn’t sure who had crashed into who first, but she hardly had the mind to question it as she collapsed back into his arms. The familiar scent of soap, cotton, and pine filled her nose, finally willing the tears in her eyes to overflow. Sob after choked sob wracked her body as she stood in her husband’s embrace for the first time in far too long. 

Even in this world, Chrom’s arms still held the same strength as they had back then; carelessly crushing her now-much frailer body to his. Not that she minded in the slightest. The pain was a welcome reminder that this wasn’t some arbitrary delusion that her mind had tricked her into seeing, and Chrom seemed just as desperate for the same reassurance. 

“Gods- Robin...  _ My  _ Robin. Thank Naga. You’re  _ back. _ ” Each word was carried on a shuddering sigh, quiet but filled with unbridled wonder. His hands traced familiar paths along the dips of her back, searching out the scars long forgotten in her past life. 

A sudden wave of guilt washed over her. 

Robin had left him, back then. Had let him face whatever time he had left in his life alone. 

And then she remembered their children. She hadn’t been around to see little Lucina grow up. She hadn’t even given birth to Morgan yet. She had left Chrom alone to raise a nation and their children, all by himself. 

How much more did this Chrom have to remember?

“I’m not going anywhere, Chrom. I promise. I’m here, I’m  _ here. _ ” She pulled away, slowly untangling his arms from around her until she had enough room to breathe again. Though he didn’t resist, confusion flooded his features; his head cocked to one side, his already messy hair falling further into his face to frame his tear-stained cheeks. Robin stifled a small laugh, retrieving a handkerchief from her pocket and handing it to him. “Here, clean yourself up. You look like you almost got hit by a car.”

The joke coaxed a half-smile back onto his lips, and he grabbed the piece of cloth from her hand. 

“Really, Robin? No one carries these anymore. What is this? The Middle Ages?” Nonetheless, Chrom hastily wiped his face before returning it. “Thanks. That… wasn’t exactly how I expected this meeting going. I had hoped for something a bit less…”

“Chaotic?” She offered, slipping her hand into his. 

He squeezed it in agreement. “Well I had at least hoped to be dressed better. I’m in an old coat and gym clothes, while you look,” his eyes swept over her body once. “Stunning.”

Robin’s gaze dropped to her feet, a violent blush already coloring her cheeks. Almost out of habit, she ran her hands through her ponytail and straightened the wrinkles in her overcoat. Luckily her dress hadn’t gotten dirty from the fall or else she-

Oh gods. The interview. 

Her hands scrambled for her phone, hardly noting the giant crack as the clock’s white numbers flashed onto the screen.

**7:34**

“ _ PEGASUS DUNG!” _

“What?! What’s wrong?” Chrom stared down at her quizzically. “Robin?”

“I’m late! I had an interview this morning and-” Her eyes darted between her phone and Chrom. Of course this had to happen  _ now  _ of all times. “I’ll never make it in time...” 

“Well, where is the interview? I have a motorcycle back at my place. Maybe I can give you a ride if there’s still enough time?”

Robin eyed him skeptically, the idea of Chrom and a motorcycle incomprehensible to her on multiple levels, but decided that was a topic best left for another time. She rifled around her bag, pulling her application form from one of her many folders. “The address is in the top left corner. 419 Whitewing Street, Suite 13. I think the building is in-”

She was interrupted by the sound of sudden chuckling. Chrom was clamping his hand over his mouth, eyes shining with amusement.

She scowled. “What’s so funny?”

Another snort. “No. N-Nothing. Pff- Nothing at all.”

Robin crossed her arms, completely unconvinced. The action sent Chrom into a fit of uncontrolled laughter, abandoning all pretense of composure. Robin waited for him to collect himself and explain, but everytime he managed to calm himself, one baffled look from her started the cycle over anew. 

Robin snapped. “ _ WHAT?!  _ WHAT COULD BE SO FUNNY THAT-”

“Pfft-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I’m s-sorry Robin, but- It’s just that-” Chrom, in between bouts of laughter, pulled a wallet from his pocket. He handed her a small business card; a small, white square of paper embossed with gold and green lettering:

_ Chrom Altea. CFO. Shepherd’s Law. 419 Whitewing Street, suite 13. (xxx)-xxx-xxxx _

“I think reintroductions are in order.” He held out a hand to her. “My name is Chrom Altea. 26, Business Law Major, & CFO of Shepherd’s Law Firm. Nice to meet you again, Robin.” The grin on his face was near-face splitting, and in that moment he looked nearly identical to Lissa when she got up to her schemes.

Robin stared at the offered hand, slack jawed. “...Wha?”

He swallowed another chuckle, and instead reaching for her hand and intertwining it with his own. “It seems that fate has a funny way of making itself known. But, I suppose I can’t begrudge it for rushing things. Another day without you is a day wasted. What do you say to a cup of coffee? It seems we have a lot to catch up on.”

“I-” Robin stuttered. “But the interview-”

“I can wait,” Chrom beamed. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Robin’s lips, brief but sweet. It tasted of oranges. “For you, I’d wait lifetimes. Now, c’mon. If we don’t hurry, you won’t make it in time.”

Before Robin could even mutter another word in edgewise, Chrom was taking off down the street with her in tow. 

She wasn’t sure if it was just the sheer absurdity of it all or the overwhelming adrenaline pumping through her veins, but she found herself laughing alongside Chrom as they raced down the streets.

This time, she wasn’t too late.


End file.
